


Family Is Family

by FoxxyGoddess



Series: The Viking's Priestess AU [2]
Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, F/F, F/M, Family Dynamics, Father-Son Relationship, Female Athelstan - Freeform, Gen, Motherhood, Multi, Pre-Relationship, Slice of Life, Step-parents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 08:22:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14765996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxxyGoddess/pseuds/FoxxyGoddess
Summary: Always a different sex. expansion of chapter by same name.





	1. Lagertha

**Author's Note:**

> ' _thoughts_ '  
> *sound effects*  
> spelling errors

              

**~*~**

        

Lagertha had grow near the wilds north of Scandinavia. Along side her brothers, she was raised on the taste of fresh meat and tales of the gods. It was those of mortals being punished for their crimes that had lead to her thirst for justice and eventual path into law.

She had spent many hours over the summers of her teen years interning at the local justice of the peace for the experience and knowledge. While that might give her a leg up on her chosen path, law school was still very expensive and she was from a large family.

In order to save up for tuition Lagertha worked part-time year round with nearby butchers. The pay was good, but very few were willing to get coated in blood rooting through the innards of dead animals every day.

It was in her final year of high school that she came across the man that would become her beloved husband. Not that she thought that was even remotely possible when they first met. The idiot had proposed to her moments after her eyes connected with his.

The blond man was like an overgrown child, unable to be serious for even a second. Everyday he would come to the shop and try to flirt. Badly.

Many times he would beg, what could he do to prove his love?

After a certain point, five months and the butcher himself was telling her to give the poor guy a chance at a first date, she told him if he killed a bear for her she would consider marrying him. But only after she graduated.

She thought that would be the end of it.

Yet he still came in everyday but instead of attempting to flirt, he asked about what he would need to find and kill a bear. Deciding to play along and enact a little revenge, Lagertha taught him the basics of surviving and hunting thinking he would eventually get fed up with the intense routine. The two headed out over the weekend after three weeks of determination and pain. Lagertha going to make sure the idiot didn't kill himself before he chickened out.

It was on the second morning that he had proved he was truly serious about his feelings and intentions.

After four days in the hospital, the removal of over a hundred stitches and the new blanket made of bear skin sitting on her bed resulted in her family's unanimous approval.

Lagertha let Ragnar Lothbrok bask in his triumph.

For about ten minutes.

Then reminded him, he still had to wait a few months until she graduated before they could go on their first date.

              

**~*~**

        


	2. Ragnar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ' _thoughts_ '   
> *sound effects*   
> spelling errors

          

**~*~**

      

Ragnar had never thought his life would have ever come to this. Driving over an hour every day and getting a job nearby just to spend a few minutes with his future wife. Then finally, after several months of pleading for a chance, almost dying and more waiting until her graduation, Lagertha let him take her out on a date.

On the fifth date, she told him she got a scholarship to Cambridge and was going there to study law.

The following date Ragnar had brought names and numbers for places they or _she_ might like that were affordable. As well as places hiring with flexible hours. He didn't hesitate to offer in helping pay for part of her tuition and all the rent. That is, if she was okay with him going with her?

Turns out Lagertha was more than happy to have her own live in housekeeper who also paid rent. Those were his brother's words when he found out Ragnar was moving to England for a girl. He and a lot of their mutual friends had fun at his expense right up until Lagertha put them all in their place.

Despite the misgivings from practically everyone, Ragnar didn't think it was wrong to leave his old life behind to be with Lagertha and support her on her chosen path.

In fact, he loved every second of it. He got a job with a local mechanic, an amazing apartment close to the school and made new friends. Sleeping on the couch they found in a thrift shop was surprisingly comfortable. Lagertha deserved the one bedroom, her privacy and personal space was a necessity if she wanted to pass her courses and keep her scholarship.

He'd once heard her study group refer to him as her '1950's American Housewife', as every time they came over he'd be in the half kitchen fixing them something or had food ready and was in the middle of cleaning. At some point a checkered pink apron with white frills and pockets had showed up.

Lagertha had nearly choked on her laughter at the sight of their faces the first time the group came over and found him wearing it proudly.

Ragnar Lothbrok knew that was the day Lagertha decided she was going to marry him. She still made him wait until after finals before telling him.

          

**~*~**

      

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **a/n:** and now all i can picture is King Ragnar in full regalia with that apron over, with a smirk just daring anyone to question it

**Author's Note:**

>  **a/n:** i can't not do this, it was clawing at the back of my brain.  
>  it's basically how the relationship develops spaced out over time and through different POVs.  
> please enjoy


End file.
